


It's been a while.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age gap relationship, F/M, Mild Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Your much older boyfriend, John Winchester, rarely sticks around long enough to meet your friends when he visits. One night, he decides to change that.





	It's been a while.

When you walked into your apartment after class, you tossed down your bag and keys. “Hey, baby girl.”

You jumped, but when you turned and saw the attractive older man sitting on your couch, you smiled. “Hi, Daddy.” 

“I brought you something.” He motioned to a box on the coffee table, and smiled at how your face lit up. He loved to surprise you.

You bit your lip and all but skipped over. Sitting on the floor between his feet, you started to open the box. Peeling aside the tissue paper inside, you found new black heels, and a tight black dress. “You shouldn’t have, Daddy.”

“Do you like them?” His deep voice was soft as he kissed your shoulder.

“I _love_ them. Thank you.” You turned to him. “You _know_ you don’t have to keep buying me things.”

“I want my baby girl to look good tonight.”

“Are we going somewhere?” You smiled up at him.

“Maybe a little dinner, sweetheart. And maybe we’ll hit the bar, if you want to show off you’re new outfit. I know you like to after I leave town. Maybe I’ll join you this time.” You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him.

He chuckled into the kiss. “Go get changed, sweetheart.” You grabbed the box and hurried off to get dressed. He watched you go, loving how happy and excited you got. He needed that in his life. That’s why he kept coming back. Always bringing gifts even though he knew he didn’t have to. He just wanted your smile to never fade.

* * *

After dinner, you both strolled over to a local bar. You told him to grab a table while you went to order beers,  insisting on at least paying for the first round since he paid for dinner. He knew better then to argue about it, and went to sit.

“Hey, Sam!” Your friend was sitting at the bar, so you nudged him. “Jess here?"

“Hey. _Wow_! Look at you.” You blushed and he chuckled. “No, it’s just me tonight.”

“Stay out of trouble, Sam.” You poked him, and turned to the bartender to order two beers.

“Speaking of trouble, I’m _assuming_ based on this outfit the mysterious boyfriend was in town again? Will I ever get to meet him?”

You bit your lip and turned scanning the crowd to find him. “John!” You called out.

When John turned, the smile faded off Sam’s face. “ ** _Dad_**?”

You looked at Sam, dumbfounded. John got up and walked over. “Hey, Sammy. It’s been a while, son.”


End file.
